


О поцелуях

by TylerAsDurden



Series: Стихийно (Малек) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: условно по заявке:II-25. Малек, h/c, покалеченный Алек в ожидании помощи в замкнутом помещении с Магнусом. Кинк на потрескавшиеся/разбитые (слегка, не в мясо) губы и поцелуи.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fealin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/gifts).



У Магнуса дрожат пальцы, когда он касается верхней губы Алека — неосознанное, неконтролируемое движение. Тот смотрит, как и всегда в похожие моменты, заворожено и вроде бы даже перестает дышать. Так что вспышку боли, отрезвляющую Магнуса и заставляющую тут же отдернуть руку, приходится читать по глазам. Он не задет тупых вопросов вроде: «Больно?» или «Как ты?» Правильный ответ на любой из них — дерьмово, единственный, который он услышит: «Я в порядке». Как и всегда.

Он отходит на пару шагов, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, в рефлекторной попытке размять пальцы — заблокированная магия чувствуется именно так, словно затекли все конечности разом. Бесит. Злит. Не только фантомное ощущение, но вся эта убогая ситуация в целом. Ловушка на медведя, в которую угодил заяц. 

Валентин рассчитывал не на это, уверенный, что успел достаточно впечатлить Клейв. Может быть, все еще переоценивающий прогнившую структуру, которую пытался очистить через разрушение. Переоценивающий Сумеречных охотников. Он ждал отряда. Ждал даже оборотней, которых мог привести его оскверненный парабатай. 

Поэтому их самоубийственный план сработал.

Магнус злится не на сработавший план. Не на то, что они оказались заперты и единственный дальнейший план действий — ждать, когда их вытащит вторая волна. Может быть, немного, на то, что они не учли, не знали, выбирая комнату для укрытия, из чего сделаны её стены — что они не смогут ни подать сигнал, ни использовать магию для каких-то ни было целей. Магнус зол на самого себя, зол на эмоцию, которую не может ни проконтролировать, ни выразить.

Он всегда, с самой первой встречи знал, что Александр — сумеречный охотник. Знал, что это значит. Когда он поверил, что у них в самом деле есть шанс, он пробовал смириться. Пробовал подготовить себя к тому, что его ангел не хрупкий цветочек, что он не станет оставаться в стороне от битв, что Магнусу придется видеть его раненным, а новые шрамы, может быть, будут появляться быстрее, чем маг успеет выучить старые. Ничего не вышло.

Когда при разработке плана Алек сказал, что «отвлечет внимание», никто не стал задавать вопросов. Он и отвлек. Вывел из себя Блеквела, лишился стило и получил в зубы.

Магнус не оборачивается, но чувствует, что Алек за ним наблюдает. Нужно успокоиться. Он останавливается у стены, прижимает ладони к холодному шершавому камню. По ощущениям — как если бы он несильно сжал в руках битое стекло. Это отвлекает.

Алек подходит неслышно, и он скорее ощущает движение воздуха за спиной, чем всерьез замечает. Замирает в шаге за его спиной, потом оказывается ещё ближе.

— Магнус? — зовет Алек.

Медленно протягивает руки вперед — на правой костяшки сбиты в кровь, на левой ссадина — касается прижатых к стене ладоней Магнуса. Осторожно, словно отбирает у ребенка опасную игрушку, отнимает их от холодного камня, обнимает своими пальцами, будто в попытке унять боль. Прижимает их скрещенные руки к груди Магнуса, притягивая его ближе. Склоняется, задевая дыханием ухо.

— Магнус. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Разве Магнус когда-нибудь мог сказать ему «нет»?

Он выпутывается из объятий, разворачиваясь к Алеку лицом. Смотрит. Ссадина на скуле, губы — бордовые, жесткие на вид, потрескавшиеся, покрытые неоднородной коркой из запекшейся крови и лопнувшей кожи. Магнусу хочется прикоснуться. Магнусу больно смотреть.

— Прости меня? — он, конечно, не знает, за что просит прощения, но всё равно делает это и Магнус благодарен. Алек обнимает его, робко, готовый в любой момент отдернуть руки, и Магнус качает головой на это. Продолжает смотреть.

До спасения у них, если всё пойдет как задумано, что-то около получаса. Осознание приходит внезапно: это их полчаса вдвоем. Наконец-то. За все это время.

Алек спрашивает о чем-то взглядом, но сейчас, глядя на него, избитого, в своей и чужой крови, всё ещё абсурдно хрупкого в глазах Магнуса, сильного достаточно для того, чтобы держать их обоих, Магнус согласен на всё. Они поговорят потом, у них скопилось слишком много тем для разговоров, но сейчас, в этих объятиях, Магнус не сомневается. Кажется, для Алека это никогда и не было сложным.

Он наклоняется немного вперед, не целуя даже, просто прижимаясь приоткрытым ртом, касаясь разбитыми губами губ Магнуса. Как глоток воздуха. Как биение пульса. Магнус целует его сам. Осторожно, всё ещё боясь лишней боли, коротко касается языком — Алек на вкус как кровь. Смелее задевает губами губы, смешивая дыхания, увеличивая площадь контакта. Алек прижимает его к стене, тихо стонет, и это совсем не боль. Разворачивает их, чтобы самому касаться спиной не причиняющей ему вреда поверхности, всё ещё защищая. Они соприкасаются лбами, Алек прижимается, соединяя их тела от колен и до грудной клетки, кладет руки Магнусу на талию, сжимая ладони. На этот раз всё же целует. Поцелуй выходит на столько медленным и нежным на сколько это возможно, когда обоих трясет от необходимости, от страсти. Алек кусает его, тут же отпуская, позволяет облизать себе губы, словно снимая на время боль, втягивает в рот язык Магнуса. Прижимает его самого крепче, так крепко как может, почти до боли. Руки Магнуса давно запутались у Алека в волосах, в ложной попытке успокоить, в попытке хоть за что-то держаться. В их поцелуе невыносимо много звериного — жадность, грубое трение, металлический привкус, нетерпеливые звуки. Магнус всё ещё помнит, что Алеку должно быть больно, но, в конце концов, он чертов сумеречный охотник, они выжигают на себе руны каждый день, это — не та боль, и не мысли Магнуса: Алек словно говорит ему всё это каждым движением, каждым прикосновением и рыком. Его губы (Магнус помнит с того самого момента, с их единственного поцелуя до) были удивительно мягкими, такими полными и чувственными, как и выглядели, но, каким-то образом, то, что Магнус ощущает сейчас — подходит ему на много больше.

Вдруг Алек замирает, вжимается в него и разрывает поцелуй, находя распахнутые, пьяные глаза Магнуса глазами. Алек выглядит как безумец: с растрепанными волосами, лихорадочным румянцем, черными глазами и ртом, измазанным красным.  
— Нужен мне, — говорит он на выдохе. 

Александр не мастер красноречия, но Магнус понимает его всё равно. Ему хочется рассмеяться, хочется улыбнуться в конце концов, но он кивает со всей серьёзностью, на которую только способен, запуская руки Алеку за спину, обнимая, укрывая лицо у него на груди. Когда им обоим удается немного отдышаться, Магнус всё-таки говорит:

— Они решат, что мы здесь вместе кого-то съели.

— И правильно, — говорит Алек и слышно, что он старается как можно меньше шевелить губами. — Пусть боятся.

Магнус смеется беззвучно, чтобы не провоцировать Алека, и такими — трясущимися и задыхающимися их и находят Клэри и Джейс.


End file.
